bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropes in Bleach: The Children of Izanami
is an article that lists tropes in the Bleach: The Children of Izanami series. A-G *'Action Girl': Avaron Setsuko, Hana Yūgure, The Punisher, Hyōryū Fūsoku, and pretty much any featured Arrancar. *'Apocalypse How:' There are two ways for the Red Sun to end the world; a peaceful and natural way in which normal existence fades away and reconstructs itself to a more heaven-like status, or the more brutal and destructive Plinian Movement by a believer of Red Sun. *'All According To Plan:' Throughout the course of the series, Kenta Sonoda demonstrates complete deception and manipulation over the majority of other characters, all or most events barely hindering his personal plan to initiate the Plinian Movement.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Assimilation Plot:' Kenta's start of the Plinian Movement. *'Berserk Button:' Daisuke Hayate, when Ryūketsu ōtamu attempts to convince him who Sakura Kojima really was. This also happened with Daisuke's Zanpakutō spirit when he found himself on the losing end with The Monitor.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Break The Cutie:' Kenta orders for librarian Aoi Taijiri's arrest, then kills her in order to ensure that she does not reveal any more information to the Kurosaki. *'Butt Monkey / The Chew Toy:' Braeburn McTavish has experienced time and time again this trope, what with the hostilities towards him courtesy of his Soul Society colleagues, eventual betrayal by those very same colleagues, and the scorn from Daisuke and (initially) his father upon his attempt to redeem himself. He is also a victim of slapstick comedy and just plain physical abuse by his allies. Oh, and did I mention Kenta is blackmailing him into his plot?Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Chekhov's Gun:' :*Were you thinking that Kenta's mental monologue at the intro of the arc was just random thoughts? Then you'd probably be surprised to discover that he is blatantly stating his motive for his immoral actions.Children of Izanami: InitializationLos Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*In combination with her "story", Sakura seems to make the fact that she is emanating an energy different from a normal Soul Reaper pointless to know... until she is revealed to be one of Izanami's children.Los Niños de Izanami: InicializaciónLos Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Evil Only Has To Win Once:' The percieved completion of the Plinian Movement. *'Friendly Enemy:' Avaron and Kenta.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *'Get A Hold Of Yourself Man:' When Braeburn falls into complete despair, Daisuke and Hana use this trope on him via a good old pimp slap to the face.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno H-P *'Heroic BSOD:' :*Braeburn McTavish experiences this upon seeing the form of the Harbinger for the first time. He curls up into a ball and shuts out the initial stages of a duel between the Slayer, Daisuke Hayate, and the Harbinger.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*Avaron undergoes a forced variant of this trope when exposed to the resolve-breaking spiritual pressure of the Monitor.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención :*Daisuke briefly experiences this after discovering that he is unable to scratch, let alone defeat the Monitor in their battle in his mindscape, even with the help of his Zanpakuto.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'He's Back:' Played straight with Braeburn, coming back from several years worth of hiding.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Hot-Blooded:' Daisuke, both figuratively and literally (when in combat).Los Niños de Izanami: ContenciónLos Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Idiot Hero:' :*Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki. Although he plays more of a minor role within the series than he did before, he still serves as a protagonist. At times, he shows obliviousness to his surroundings (yelling for his wife without realizing he teleported himself right in her vicinity) and either chooses to ignore or is completely ignorant to threats towards himself (insulting Rukia Kuchiki's drawings at the risk of being retaliated against).Children of Izanami: Initialization :*Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki, in a manner similar to Ahatake. She, along with her boyfriend Daiyaku Itonami, infiltrates Yūrei's Police HQ for the apparent feelings of distrust law enforcement has towards them as well as the apparently unnecessary arrest of Aoi Taijiri... only to have little to no planning for her actions. She shuts down the entire surveillance system to keep cover for her and Daiyaku... only after waving at the surveillance camera when it was online. Later on, Daiyaku figures out too late that the infiltration was pointless when they could've just came up to the front door and asked.Children of Izanami: Contention *'Mildly Military:' V-14.Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición Q-Z *'Quit Your Whining:' :*Hana uses this on Braeburn during the battle with the Harbinger to great effect.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*Daisuke's Zanpakutō spirit uses this on Daisuke prior to the fight with the Monitor.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Rapid Fire Typing:' Played straight with Kenta.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación W-Z *'With Friends Like These:' The alliance between Braeburn, Daisuke, and Kukkyōna Hayate. Averted in Kukkyōna's case when Braeburn reveals the reasoning behind his "desertion".Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno References Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami